


Names

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mobster!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by springdelirium on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Jennifer Mason, that was who she was. She wasn’t Songbird — god, she hated that stupid nickname more than she hated her lifestyle —, she wasn’t the Boss’ little toy, someone he could use whenever he wanted or felt like it. No, she was Jennifer Mason. The same Jennifer Mason who was born and raised in Haven, the same Jennifer Mason who was so desperate leave her little town behind, looking for something better; sometimes, when she was alone, she wondered why she was so desperate to leave. Her life in Boston was completely different from what she expected to be.

When Jennifer stopped to think about it, she didn’t exactly what she expected. The best way to describe it is saying that she expected something different, something better. No, she didn’t expect wealth, let alone being recognized for her singing skills — Jennifer just wanted more out of life, and she knew Haven would never be able to give that to her.

As soon as she hit the lights, Jennifer knew it wouldn’t be easy, but hell, if she was being honest to herself it was harder than she expected to be. Some of the things she did to survive was enough to make Jennifer feel disgusted by herself.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, before the Family hired her, she barely had a life — everytime she complained about something, the Boss made sure of rubbing that fact on her face —, and since then, she had been Songbird. Not Jennifer Mason who was born and raised in Haven, no, just a singer. A singer who was doing whatever she had to do to survive.

Jennifer didn’t remember being called by her own name a long, long time ago. It got to a point if someone called her by anything but Songbird, she wouldn’t respond to it. Not as fast as she used to when she was younger and there wasn’t any Songbird, anyways.

"Jennifer?" It was the second, third time Duke was calling her name. It usually took her longer to look at him.

She looked up to face him, giving him that warm beam of hers. “Talking to me?”

"Well, you’re easily the only Jennifer I know and the only Jennifer who’s here.” Duke wrapped his arms around Jennifer, pulling her closer to his body. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head as she mumbled an apology.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, a comfortable silence between them, when Jennifer mumbled something against his chest, something he couldn’t quite figure it out.

"What?" He pulled away for a second, just enough to hear whatever she had to say.

"I said," Jennifer tried again, "I like when you do that— calling me by my name instead of calling me by a stupid nickname. It’s nice."

"Because that’s you are, right? You’re Jennifer Mason, and you should never forget that."


End file.
